


Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Rewrite

by redth0t13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 acts, Canon Rewrite, F/M, M/M, Rewrite, Screenplay/Script Format, some horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redth0t13/pseuds/redth0t13
Summary: I didn't like anything past TFA so I decided to rewrite the whole sequel trilogy.Here's a breakdown of the chapters:1: TFA Act 12: TFA Act 23: TFA Act 34: TLJ Act 15: TLJ Act 26: TLJ Act 37: TROS Act 18: TROS Act 29: TROS Act 3
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn





	Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Rewrite

**_The Force Awakens_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Rewrite by Rj Stone _

_ Original by JJ Abrams _

  
  


###  **_Opening Crawl:_ **

The galaxy is caught in a state of unrest. Luke Skywalker has disappeared and a galactic civil war has erupted as a result of this, with two factions fighting for dominance. The reestablished Republic struggles to regain the support of planets conquered by the despicable First Order, a war-mongering faction of the descendants of Empire imperial officers. In addition to fighting the First Order, the Republic’s army, headed by Leia Organa, is hunting for the fragments of the map left by Luke. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren, the supreme leader of the First Order, hunts Luke and the remaining Jedi to complete the second Jedi purge in history. 

The pilot Poe Dameron has been sent to Jakku to retrieve a piece of the map, held by a trusted friend of Leia’s. The fate of the galaxy rests in his hands.

  
  
  


**Ext.** Night, Jakku desert. Poe’s ship is beside a small hut.

**Int.** Three people are gathered around a fire:  **Poe, Rey,** and  **Rorri** .  **Rey** watches silently while  **Poe** and  **Rorri** speak quietly amongst themselves. 

**Poe**

( _ holding up the broken piece; bewildered _ )

So this is it, huh? The last piece to the puzzle.

**Rorri**

Careful with that. Leia will be disappointed if anything happens to it.

  
  
  


**Poe**

You mean if anything happens to it yet. We’re destroying the pieces all at once so the order doesn’t get their hands on whatever’s left over. We can’t let Ren find Luke.

**Rorri**

You’re right, though I don’t think Leia will actually destroy the map.

**Poe**

Oh yeah?

**Rorri**

She’d want to see her brother again, I know it. She wants answers.

**Poe**

We all do, but we know that we have to destroy it to keep the Order away from Luke.

**Rorri** looks away disappointedly. 

**Rorri**

I don’t think it’s that simple. Ren will be watching Leia closely, and I’m sure there are spies in the Republic.

**Poe**

And how would you know that?

**Rorri**

I don’t… but it happened in the rebellion. I trust it would happen again.

**Poe**

I’m sure we have it under control.

**Rorri**

Yes, and Leia was always good at hiding things from Ren.

**Rorri** glances at  **Rey** from the corner of her eye, as if she knows something.  **Rey** is transfixed with  **Poe** , unable to believe someone from the Republic was there.  **Poe smiles** .

**Poe**

You’re doing the galaxy a favor, miss Rana. I’ll tell Leia you said hi.

**Rorri**

No need to be so formal, it’s Rorri. Rey, can you walk Poe out so he doesn’t get mugged by some low life? 

**Rey** nods and stands up, grabbing her staff and leading Poe out the door. She’s quiet, and Poe notices this. 

**Ext** . Night, desert.  **Rey leads Poe to his X-Wing** .

**Rey**

( _ amazed _ )

You really are with the Republic. 

  
  


**Poe**

How could you tell?

**Rey**

It’s not as easy as you’d think. There are plenty of people here who’d trick us and take that information to the Order.

**Poe**

Sounds tough. The Order has a presence around here, huh?

**Rey** merely nods at his comment. She looks sad, even if she wasn’t as attached to Jakku as others thought. 

**Rey**

Was it hard?

**Poe**

Excuse me?

**Rey**

Was it hard to join? Is there any kind of training needed or?

**Poe**

I don’t think I can answer that, I’ve had it easy. My parents were with the Rebellion, so I had a good idea of what I needed to do. 

**Rey**

Did they make you do it?

  
  


**Poe**

No, actually. My sister did.

  
  


**Rey**

Oh?

**Poe**

She joined before I did, and I figured I would too, just to keep an eye on her. It made our parents proud, though.

**Rey**

_ (Under her breath) _

Wonder what that’s like.

**Poe**

Isn’t Rorri your mom?

**Rey** shakes her head and smiles politely.

**Rey**

I never knew my parents. Rorri took me in when I was a child. They left me here… they’ll be back, though. Hopefully.

**Poe** furrows his brow at this. Something about Rey is familiar to him, but he can’t place his finger on it.

**Poe**

Sounds like you have a lotta questions for them. 

(pause)

But that makes more sense. From what I’ve seen, you look nothing like a younger Rorri.

**Rey** smiles once more and the two sit in silence for a few moments, unsure of where to go next in the conversation.  **Poe** looks off in the distance at the moon.

  
  


**Poe**

I’m assuming you want to join the Republic’s army one day.

**Rey**

Yes.

**Poe**

Can I ask why?

**Rey**

It feels right. The First Order was never really here before, but I knew what they were doing in the rest of the galaxy. Then they ended up here.

**Rey** looks out on the horizon and sees something coming toward them, she assumes it’s another scavenger or smuggler, but stays on guard anyway.

**Rey**

In all honesty though, I’d just like to leave this planet. It’d be nice to live somewhat comfortably and not have to worry about being killed in my sleep by some smuggler with a vendetta.

**Poe**

It might not be a smuggler but there’s always the risk of the Order finding the base you’re stationed at.

**Rey** realizes with horror that the objects hurling at them were Order speeders. She looks up at Poe, frightened.

  
  


**Rey**

You have to go!

**Poe** looks over his shoulder and sees the speeders. He looks down in his hand, then back at Rey. In a split second decision, he hands Rey the map fragment.

**Poe**

You’re with the Republic now, kid. Take this and hide. Hopefully the big man isn’t here, so he won’t be able to find you. Find the nearest ship and get off of the planet, and take BB-8, he’ll program the ship for you and show where our base is.

**Rey**

I’ve never flown a ship though! I’ve only read about them!

**Poe**

You’ll be fine, go!

**Poe** dispatches  **BB-8** , who begins to roll in the opposite direction of the two.  **Rey** gives one last glance at  **Poe** and the hut with Rorri in it before taking off.

The scene cuts to a large rover coming to a stop in front of Poe and his ship. A door opens and a ramp comes down, revealing a shadowy figure:  **Kylo Ren** . He’s tall and menacing, and Poe can’t help but feel a little bit frightened by him. 

Kylo stomps down the ramp, toward Poe, stormtroopers on either side of him. He takes one glance at Poe before speaking.

**Kylo**

_ (calm) _

Take him.

The  **stormtroopers** bring  **Poe** to his knees and hold their blasters to his head. Another one comes behind him and takes his weapons.

**Kylo**

Tell me, what’s a military trained pilot like yourself doing on a junk planet?

**Poe** struggles in the  **stormtroopers’** grasps, but he doesn’t speak.

**Kylo**

Let me guess, you won’t tell me because I already know, yes?

**Poe** doesn’t respond.  **Kylo** begins walking toward the hut, followed by his personal soldiers, but  **Poe** speaks up.

**Poe**

_ (breathing heavily) _

I had to stop for fuel.

**Kylo** stops dead in his tracks and turns his head to the side slightly. 

**Kylo**

Fuel? Here? You’d be buying something that would blow your ship up. 

**Poe**

I wouldn’t have known that.

Kylo’s head snaps in the direction of the hut, as if he heard a pin drop from inside. He points to it.

**Kylo**

There’s someone in the hut, bring her out to me.

The  **stormtrooper** to his left starts walking toward the hut as Kylo turns around. 

**Poe**

No! They’re innocent, I don’t even know who they are!

**Kylo**

Then why are you protecting them?

**Poe**

_ (defiantly) _

Because I’m not a sociopath.

**Kylo** lets out a breathy laugh. **The stormtrooper drags** **Rorri out of her hut** and **brings her to her knees before** **Kylo**. He leans down in front of her, and although we can’t see his face we can tell he’s sporting a sadistic smile.

**Kylo**

Hello.

**Rorri**

I have nothing for you, and this is not the place for you.

**Kylo**

_ (amused) _

Really? And what do you mean by that?

**Rorri**

This… order… it’s not where you belong. It’s not your home and it doesn’t suit you. 

**Kylo** looks away from the older woman. 

**Kylo**

_ (angrily) _

It’s not your place to tell me where I belong. You know why we’re here. The map… give it to me.

**Rorri**

_ (smugly) _

It’s not here. I never had it. 

**Kylo**

Don’t lie to me!

**Kylo** turns back to  **Poe** .

**Kylo**

Where’s the map?

**Poe smiles at this and glances away at the horizon,** his actions are smug in nature.  **Kylo** follows his gaze and doesn’t look at him as  **he picks through his mind** . 

**Kylo**

I see a girl, she lived here. She’s running away and…

**Poe’s** eyes widen as he realizes that  **Kylo is reading his mind.** He quickly tries to think of something else.

**Kylo**

Oh? 

He recognizes the new girl in Poe’s thoughts. **His demeanor softens, but only slightly.**

**Kylo**

I know this one… she’s still wanted by the Order. She’s your sister, correct?

**Poe** doesn’t respond.

**Kylo**

She has the map then? I suppose I could pay her a visit, but she’s not here, is she?

**Poe** panics as he realizes what he did, and he attempts to stand.  **Kylo straightens up and turns to one of the troopers.**

  
  
  


**Kylo**

Bring him on the rover. I’m not done with this one. 

  
  


The scene cuts to behind one of the dunes, showing the stormtroopers dragging  **Poe** away. The camera pans out just enough to show  **Rey** and  **BB-8** watching everything unfold. BB-8 beeps, and  **Rey shakes her head.**

**Rey**

I can’t leave yet. 

**BB-8 beeps again.**

**Rey**

I haven’t said goodbye.

**BB-8 shakes his head and beeps softly.**

**Rey**

I know, we’ll leave soon, okay?

The shot goes back to  **Kylo** and  **Rorri** , and  **he circles her.**

**Rorri**

This isn’t you. 

**Kylo**

You never knew me.

**Rorri**

I did. At one point. 

**Kylo**

He’s dead, you know. 

**Rorri**

And you killed him. Go home, your family needs you.

**Kylo turns around** ,  **balling his fists in anger** , but straightens up as if he had an idea. In that moment, he thinks of the Order and what it could be, then he thinks of Vader.

**Kylo**

You are so right.

**Kylo ignites his lightsaber and brings it down on Rorri, killing her instantly.** The shot cuts back to  **Rey** , tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth. She lets out a small gasp, and  **BB-8 beeps** , getting her attention.  _ It’s time to leave _ , he’s telling her, and she agrees. She stumbles to her feet and takes off in the other direction, wiping her tears away. 

The scene cuts back to  **Kylo** ,  **who’s head snaps in the direction of Rey.**

**Kylo**

The girl’s over there! 

**Stormtroopers rush to their speeders and take off, following Rey** as  **she runs to the ship in the distance.** BB-8’s rolling much faster than she’s running, and goes ahead of her.  **One trooper begins shooting at her,** which  **she dodges.** A stray blast hits the ship she was running towards, it explodes, which causes her to stop for a moment. Suddenly, she feels a burst of courage and calm. She stops running and listens to the world around her. The speeders are catching up.

**She closes her eyes and holds her staff close** , and as a trooper rushes by,  **she holds her staff out, knocking the trooper off the speeder.**

**The other trooper dodges his fallen comrade and speeds up** hoping to catch the girl. **Rey looks over her shoulder at the other trooper** and decides that fighting this one isn’t worth it. **She leads her pursuer toward a canyon and her form is suddenly engulfed by darkness.** **The trooper slows down and cruises through the trench,** hoping to find the girl. 

**Rey hides in a small cavern behind a rock. Behind her is BB-8, who refrains from beeping. Rey has her hand over the droid’s lights.** **She looks down at the droid with a small smile.**

**Rey**

_ (whispering) _

Stay here, I’ll come back for you. 

**She takes the map fragment from her pocket and holds it out to BB-8, who opens a compartment for her to put it in.**

**Rey**

_ (cont.) _

And hold onto this for me, okay?

**BB-8 beeps softly.**

  
  


**Rey**

I won’t be caught.

**BB-8 makes another noise, which makes Rey laugh.**

**Rey**

I just have a feeling. Don’t worry about me.

**She crawls out from the hole and looks around.** She  **hears the familiar rumbling of the speeder and runs to the middle of the canyon.**

**Rey**

Hey!

**The trooper turns his head before turning the whole speeder around.** It’s facing Rey directly now, but  **she isn’t afraid.** She’s familiar with the canyons of Jakku, and she trusts that she can get herself out of this bind. 

**Rey runs in the opposite direction of the speeder** , who then starts his chase once more.  **She hears the speeder behind her, and she knows it’s catching up. She tries to calm her breathing** , at that point it’s right behind her. Right when you think the speeder’s going to win,  **she jumps to her right and dives behind a rock.**

**The trooper looks up and sees the wall in front of him, and lets out a scream before crashing.**

**Rey lets out a sigh of relief before turning back to the droid.**

**Rey**

Do you think they’re still there? Can we go home?

**BB-8 lets out a series of beeps.**

  
  


**Rey**

I suppose you’re right. 

**Rey looks at the entrance to the canyon** as the moon shines through it. She has to get off of the planet, but she knew she couldn’t leave just yet.

**Rey**

We’ll go looking for a ship tomorrow. I can’t go into town now, they know what I look like, and I know they’re looking for me. 

**She looks down at the droid** , who seems upset.  **Rey kneels next to it and fixes its bent antenna.**

**Rey**

I’m sure he’s okay. The Republic’ll go looking for him.

**BB-8 looks up at Rey and beeps** . She doesn’t respond this time, instead,  **she makes her way toward the canyon entrance.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Int.** Kylo’s Land Rover.  **Poe is strapped to a chair and half asleep.** A stormtrooper,  **FN-2187, stands in front of him, watching him quietly. Another one, DN-3374, approaches him.**

**DN-3374**

Commander Ren wants us to raid the town nearby. He wants to find the girl.

**FN-2187 doesn’t respond.**

**DN-3374**

FN-2187? You alright?

FN-2187 seems to come out of whatever trance he was in.  **He looks over at DN-3374.**

**FN-2187**

Yeah, I’m good. 

**DN-3374**

Well, you better be prepared cause when this thing stops, we’re moving. If we don’t, we’ll be stuck on the Commander’s ship.

**FN-2187 nods before following DN-3374 out of the room,** **sneaking one last glance at Poe.**

The two line up and prepare for their next mission.  **FN-2187 grasps his blaster a bit tighter than he normally would** , and he feels fear for one of the first times in his life.  _ Snap out of it _ , he’d think to himself. 

**DN-3374**

_ (cont’d.) _

By tonight, Jakku’ll be ours.

**Captain Phasma walks past the troopers** , ready to lead them into what was perceived to be another battle. The search for the girl was about to begin, and everyone knew there would be a number of civilian casualties. 

**The ramp drops and they march out one line at a time, with Phasma leading the first line.**

People in the center of the city stop going about their business and watch as the troopers march through.  **FN-2187 can sense their fear and unease, much like he did with Poe, and it does nothing to help his own anxiety and indecisiveness.**

**Phasma takes her place in the center of the city,** **standing tall and menacingly.** **FN-2187, DN-3374, and other troopers take their place behind her.**

**Phasma**

We’re looking for a girl! She is no longer an ally to you and must be turned in to the Order at once! Please cooperate as we conduct our search, anyone who doesn’t will be killed immediately! 

**Voice**

_ (quietly, almost like a whisper, distinctly Finn’s) _

Rey!

**FN-2187 looks up and around,** unsure of where the voice came from. He felt as if he were going mad.  **He looks at Phasma.**

**FN-2187**

Captain…

**Phasma’s head snaps in his direction.**

**Phasma**

You are to be silent.

**FN-2187**

I know captain, but I think I know who we’re looking for. 

As the two bicker,  **the crowd begins to disperse, moving about the city again quietly in order to avoid the wrath of the First Order.**

**Phasma**

Of course you do, you saw her earlier.

**FN-2187**

No, I know her-

**Phasma**

_ (harshly) _

Are these outbursts part of your new training, FN-2187? I’m afraid you must be sent back to reconditioning when we return to the Finalizer. 

**FN-2187 looks down in embarrassment, but he knew what he heard.**

**Phasma**

You know your task. I expect you to carry it out with precision and dedication. Go.

**The troopers take off, almost running to their own corners of the city. FN-2187 moves a bit slower, expecting to be stopped and brought back to the rover. As he passes by Phasma, she continues to stare at him** .

**DN-3374 catches up with FN-2187, and FN-2187 can’t help but speak.**

**FN-2187**

I have a bad feeling about this. 

  
  
  


Int. A Jakku home. T **here are people huddled in the corner of the room as FN-2187 and DN-3374 watch over them. Other troopers are tearing the home apart in search of Rey.**

**FN-2187 looks at DN-3374.**

**FN-2187**

Lemme try something.

**He walks over to the family and** , against protocol,  **removes his helmet.**

**DN-3374**

It’s no use, I don’t think they’ll understand you.

**FN-2187 ignores his friend.**

**FN-2187**

Have you seen a girl named Rey? I think that’s her name. She has brown hair, and she might have a droid with her.

**The family shake their heads, and FN-2187 believes them. DN-3374 laughs.**

**DN-3374**

Come on, you can’t actually believe this. They’re lying.

**FN-2187**

No, they’re not.

**DN-3374**

Oh yeah? How can you tell?

Before FN-2187 can answer,  **DN-3374 takes out his comm and answers. He mumbles a combination of yes and of course.**

**FN-2187**

I can feel it. They wouldn’t lie, they’re afraid.

**DN-3374 takes aim at the family, causing FN-2187 to panic.**

**FN-2187**

_ (horrified) _

What’re you doing?!

**DN-3374**

Phasma wants no witnesses, so the girl doesn’t know we’re looking for her.

  
  
  


**FN-2187**

I’m sure she knew that when she took off and stormtroopers on speeders went after her!

**DN-3374**

What’s wrong with you? This is our job!

**FN-2187 pauses briefly.** He knows that DN-3374 is right, but he knows that what they’re doing is wrong.  **He looks down at his blaster before throwing it to the side.**

**DN-3374**

Open fire.

The other troopers begin firing on the family, but  **FN-2187** doesn’t.  **He stands still, staring at the wall.** After they finish, DN-3374 walks up to FN-2187. FN-2187 can’t see his face but  **he could tell the trooper’s mad.**

**DN-3374**

You know I have to report this, right? 

**FN-2187**

Yes.

**DN-3374**

Phasma’s gonna have your head for this.

**FN-2187**

I know, sir. 

**JN-4568**

And forget about how Hux’ll react.

**The troopers all file out of the house, except for FN-2187.** He looks around the house, feeling like he can’t breathe. 

**FN-2187**

Rey, huh? Okay Rey, I’m coming for you.

  
  


**Int**. The Finalizer. **General Hux** is hunched over a table with several holograms depicting footage from Jakku. **The First Order is winning the planet over.** **Hux hits a button and deploys more troopers** , ones from his special squadron, to the planet to ensure its capture. Just as the command was sent, a new message is displayed. 

**Hux**

What is it, Captain?

Captain Phasma’s image comes over the hologram.

**Phasma**

The city’s been captured, sir. We’re returning with a hostage.

**Hux**

Good. I assume the hostage is the pilot?

**Phasma**

We believe his name is Poe Dameron. He’s on our most wanted list, as is his sister.

**Hux**

You have the girl as well?   
  


**Phasma**

No, sir. But with Ren’s powers we should have the location of the girl and a Republic base. There is another problem, though.

**Hux**

Another problem?

**Phasma**

The map fragment was lost to a local girl here, we’ve been searching the capital but-

**Hux**

The map to Skywalker is not the Order’s main concern, Captain. That’s Ren’s personal mission, not ours.

**Phasma**

He is our Supreme Leader, general. His mission is ours, personal or not.

**Hux**

I’ll take it up with him myself. Right now we should be focused on overtaking Jakku.

**Phasma**

Yes, general. 

**Hux presses another button and the image of Phasma disappears.** He’s visibly frustrated, hunched over his desk with his head down. The scene is quiet for a few moments, then there’s a small ringing sound.  **Hux looks at his desk drawer** , obviously concerned.  **His hand is shaking as he reaches for the drawer.**

**Int** . A tavern on Jakku.

**Rey** is seated in the corner of the tavern, a cloak over her head as she talks with someone who was selling a ship. She didn’t have any money on her, so  **the alien leaves. She puts her head down in frustration.** A man sits across from her. It’s  **FN-2187** .

**FN-2187**

Are you Rey?

**Rey’s head shoots up** , her eyes wide. 

**Rey**

You have the wrong person. My name’s Rorri.

**FN-2187**

You’re looking for a ship, right? I can get you one.

**Rey**

Look, I don’t even know who you are. I can get a ship on my own.

**FN-2187**

Not without First Order credits. I have enough to get you a ship, but I can’t go with you, I have unfinished business.

**Rey**

Says the one in stormtrooper under armour. 

**FN-2187 looks down at his plain attire.** He’s wearing nothing but a black jumpsuit and an ill-fitting robe over it.  **He looks back at Rey, confused** .

**FN-2187**

How did you know that? 

**Rey**

I’ve seen the bodies of dead troopers before. Underneath their armor is that same suit. I can’t know for sure, but I can tell. You were a trooper, and I’m wanted. Why should I trust you?

**FN-2187**

Look for yourself, I don’t have a blaster. I threw it away along with my armor when they wanted me to kill innocents in  _ this  _ city.

**FN-2187 flaunts his empty holster** , but this doesn’t persuade Rey to trust him.

**FN-2187**

I can’t go back. They’ll have me killed, but if I can get you off this junk planet, I could die doing some good for the galaxy. 

**Rey stares at him in shock.** The only other people that had shown her self sacrifice in that way were Rorri and Poe.  **She looks down** , thinking of Rorri and how she died for her and the Republic. 

**Rey**

Find my friend. 

**She looks up, this time visibly upset** . 

**Rey**

( _ cont’d. _ )

If you go back to the Order, I want you to find Poe Dameron. He has important information that the Order’s trying to get. If you can help me, then help him.

**FN-2187**

How am I supposed to get back onto the ship to find him?

**Rey**

Something tells me you’ll know how. I think you feel it too.

**FN-2187 looks down;** **_he can feel it._ **

**FN-2187**

Poe Dameron, huh? I think that’s the guy Ren took on his rover. I saw him. I’ll help you get him back.

FN-2187 stood up, though he never took his eyes off of Rey.

**FN-2187**

( _ cont’d. _ )

Now let’s find you a ship… by the way, what made you trust me?

**Rey**

It was a feeling. Something told me you were telling the truth.

**FN-2187 smiles at this.**


End file.
